biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Edgar Chías
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Ciudad de México (México) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Edgar Chías es un dramaturgo mexicano que ha incursionado como actor, crítico, traductor, director teatral, guionista y gestor de proyectos culturales. Nació en la Ciudad de México (México, 1973). Notas biográficas y académicas Estudió actuación en el Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, como parte de su formación se especializó en danzas afrocaribeñas y capoeira; estudió lenguas francesa y portuguesa lo que más tarde le daría la oportunidad de convertirse en traductor. Actualmente y de manera paralela a su labor como dramaturgo, es docente en dos instituciones mexicanas dedicadas a la formación de creadores escénicos: Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro (UNAM) y CasAzul, ARGOS. Recientemente ha incursionado como guionista de cine y su primer filme (colaboración tripartita) se encuentra en proceso de postproducción. Su obra ha sido traducida a varios idiomas (francés, italiano, griego, inglés y alemán) y ha sido publicada tanto en su país como en el extranjero (Europa y América). Es miembro de la Royal Court Theatre de Londres y del Sistema Nacional de Creadores de Arte del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes. En 2009 le fue otorgado el Premio Nacional de Literatura José Fuentes Mares por su obra De insomnio y medianoche. En 2016 le fue otorgado el Premio Nacional de Dramaturgia Juan Ruiz de Alarcón. Su generación Edgar Chías pertenece a una generación de escritores para la escena que comienza a estrenar a partir del año 2000. El crítico de teatro mexicano Fernando de Ita ha definido a este grupo de escritores como la sexta generación de dramaturgos mexicanos a partir de Rodolfo Usigli. Se trata de una generación formada por autores de rangos de edad distintos que surge en torno a diversos encuentros de dramaturgia nacional e internacional como la Semana Internacional de la Dramaturgia Contemporánea organizada por Boris Schoemann y Luis Mario Moncada en el Centro Cultural Helénico desde el 2002, o los talleres que el Royal Court Theatre de Londres imparte en México desde 2002. En 2003 algunos de estos autores deciden juntarse, reconocerse, en el Colectivo Telón de Aquiles y publican un manifiesto. Ese mismo año en la ciudad de Santiago de Querétaro, Edgar Chías junto con Luis Enrique Gutiérrez Ortiz Monasterio organizan la Muestra Nacional de la Joven Dramaturgia. Este evento, concebido en un primer momento como un espacio para dar a conocer sus propias obras, se convierte en un importante foro en el que tanto dramaturgos de la sexta generación como de generaciones subsecuentes se dan a conocer y se influyen mutuamente. Entre los rasgos característicos de la sexta generación podrían mencionarse: # La aceptación de una diversidad en cuanto a propuestas dramatúrgicas, en tanto estructura y temáticas. Lo que siguiendo al investigador Jorge Dubatti, podríamos llamar el canon de la multiplicidad. # La preocupación por establecer un diálogo cercano con sus interlocutores, por la generación de públicos. # La exploración en torno a nociones como participación, comunidad, comunión, evento, suceso, rito, laboratorio. # Su particular atención al tema de la violencia. # La ausencia de figuras tutelares. En su mayoría, estos dramaturgos se forman de manera autodidacta, no provienen de los talleres de los grandes maestros como era el caso de los dramaturgos de generaciones anteriores. Según el dramaturgo Luis Enrique Gutiérrez Ortiz Monasterio, también conocido como LEGOM, “Desde Rodolfo Usigli hasta la generación de Luis Mario Moncada (dramaturgo de la quinta generación), más que haber rupturas, hay renovaciones de una misma manera de entender la dramaturgia”. El cambio se da precisamente con Moncada: “él es quien inicia ─en su trabajo con Martín Acosta─ una ruptura con el modelo realista y busca otros tipos ... Esta renovación no sólo se da en la forma con el teatro narrado, sino en general en la ruptura del realismo y, sobre todo un cambio radical en el lenguaje y en el acercamiento al personaje ... Otro gran promotor de estas nuevas formas es Edgar Chías”. Ellos son, según la perspectiva de este destacado escritor, los referentes de las nuevas generaciones. Su obra En torno a la obra de Edgar Chías la crítica de teatro Luz Emilia Aguilar Zinser ha afirmado: “En el panorama de la dramaturgia mexicana contemporánea, Chías es uno de los más interesantes dramaturgos, por la solidez de sus construcciones, la audacia y variedad de su experimentación y la pertinencia de sus temáticas”. Forma Edgar Chías se inicia escribiendo teatro de manera ortodoxa, siguiendo el modelo realista de Héctor Mendoza. Posteriormente su experiencia como actor de sus propias obras lo lleva a buscar la frescura en el habla. Más adelante se desempeña como dramaturgista, produce textos para danza y actores acróbatas y esta experiencia, en palabras de Luis Mario Moncada, modifica sustancialmente su dramaturgia: Si bien sus primeros estrenos ¿Último round? (2000) y Cuando quiero llorar no lloro (2001) vislumbran la aparición de un autor solvente, aunque todavía cauto, la colaboración con la dramaturgia grupal de Circo para bobos (2001) y La mirada del sordo (2002) fue determinante para definir una escritura despojada del aparato escénico y la notación dramatúrgica tradicional, y más al servicio del habla. A partir de entonces Telefonemas (2004) y El cielo en la piel (2004) y sobre todo De insomnio y medianoche muestran a un autor relajado, preciso, contundente. Chías transita así del modelo dialogal realista de sus primeras creaciones a la ausencia de una historia (Circo para bobos). De la inclusión del narrador en el teatro (Telefonemas) a la rapsodia escénica (El cielo en la piel). En Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre nos encontramos de nuevo con el modelo dialogal, la cuarta pared, la representación y el canon dramático más ortodoxo “para entablar un debate frente a frente con nuestro tiempo ... para vernos sin ser vistos, el juego del espejo ciego”. En De insomnio y medianoche explora en la discontinuidad de los flujos del habla y la fragmentación, en Cada quien su Clitemnestra indaga en torno a la naturaleza del monólogo, estableciendo un “juego de perversidad y enrarecimiento de la escena y la actoralidad, del drama y su condición literaria: son una engañosa puerta a innumerables posibilidades escénicas”. En Ternura suite nos enfrentamos ante un tipo de estructura mixta, abierta y cerrada a la vez, en donde los personajes interpelan directamente al público, lo hacen cómplice de su “relato”, adentrándose (adentrándolo) en el ámbito de lo real sin dejar de ser personajes, e interactúan en el espacio “cerrado” de la ficción. Temáticas La diversidad estructural de cada una de sus obras se relaciona estrechamente con la multiplicidad de las temáticas que aborda y con la particular relación que el autor busca establecer con su público en cada momento. Así tenemos que, en cuanto a temáticas, Chías centra su atención en la lucha de poder al interior de la pareja contemporánea (heterosexual, homosexual), inscrita en determinadas condiciones sociales y económicas (¿Último round?); el circo que conformamos las mujeres y los hombres en la sociedad de consumo (Circo para bobos), la misoginia, la falocracia, el feminicidio (El cielo en la piel), el narcotráfico y el narcomenudeo ligado a la descomposición social, a la crisis de los aparatos de representación a nivel político y estético (Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre), el erotismo, “el juego de poder implícito en las desigualdades económicas, los roles sociales y sexuales” (De insomnio y medianoche), la violencia femenina en la sociedad contemporánea, la figura y naturaleza de la asesina serial reformulada a partir de hechos reales, la literatura, la mitología griega y el cine (Cada quien su Clitemnestra), las motivaciones y contradicciones en el proceso formativo de una de las figuras capitales de la historia mexicana: Benito Juárez, y su relación con el tema de “la discriminación contra los grupos marginales e indígenas, la impunidad del poder y las desigualdades económicas” (Benito antes de Juárez), las problemáticas relacionadas con la identidad cultural contemporánea (Fronteras). La violencia y creciente debilidad del Estado (Ternura suite, “una brillante, brutal y sutil metáfora del México que vivimos hoy” en palabras de Luz Emilia Aguilar Zinser). Constantes Entre la gran variedad de temáticas que Chías aborda podemos identificar ciertas constantes: su especial atención al tema de la violencia en la sociedad contemporánea, la lucha de poder que establecen los seres humanos en distintos contextos, el cuestionamiento de los roles femenino y masculino, el machismo, la misoginia, el erotismo, la discriminación racial y étnica. En el teatro de Edgar Chías todo es político en el sentido en el que el propio autor lo ha expresado: “Desde donde lo veo yo, todo es político. Hablar de temas de la realidad inmediata re formulados en la ficción es político. Evitarlos a toda costa en un ejercicio estrábico para consagrarse a la fantasía, también es político. Decir o no decir nada es una decisión política”. De esta manera, Chías mira la realidad en la que se encuentra inmerso, se sirve de ella para construir sus ficciones sin llegar a producir un teatro ideologizado. Ante la ausencia de paradigmas, su obra refleja la suerte de un país que se hunde sin remedio, de ahí el que sus obras sean catalogadas como “negras”. Más que un teatro doctrinario propone un teatro disolvente, desestabilizador, capaz de expresar “lo que no se dice, para que se expongan las cosas que se omiten por miedo o por cansancio. Para que caigan las ideas fundamentales y las verdades supremas, absolutas y únicas”. Igualmente cabe mencionar que su teatro, así como se halla en estrecha relación con el contexto social y político en el que se inscribe, abreva en las fuentes no sólo de la literatura dramática sino en las de la literatura universal, colocándose con frecuencia en el espacio fronterizo entre el drama y la narración. Publicaciones * ¿Último round?, en Teatro de la Gruta<, México, Tierra Adentro-Centro Cultural Helénico, 2000. * Circo para bobos, México, Anónimo Drama, 2002. * ¿Último round?, Circo para bobos, Cuando quiero llorar no lloro, en Cd. 100 años de Teatro en México, México, SOGEM, 2002. * Telefonemas, México, Fondo Editorial Querétaro, México, 2003. * El cielo en la piel, México, Anónimo Drama, 2004. * Cada quien su Clitemnestra, en Antología de Dramaturgia Mexicana Contemporánea, México, UNAM, 2005. * Telefonemas, Argentina-México, Atuel-Centro Cultural Helénico, 2005. * En las montañas azules, México, Fondo Editorial Querétaro, 2006. * De insomnio y media noche —Versión en lengua inglesa—, Inglaterra, Oberon Books LT, 2006. * Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre, en Paso de Gato núm. 28, México, 2007. * De insomnio y media noche —Versión en lengua inglesa—, en Mexican Plays, Inglaterra, Nick and Hern Books, 2007. *''El cielo en la piel —Versión en lengua francesa—'', Francia, Le mirroir qui fume, 2008. * De insomnio y medianoche, México, El Milagro, 2008. * Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre —Versión en lengua italiana—, Milán, Piccolo Teatro, 2008. * A su sombra —Versión griega—, Atenas, Lagudera, 2009. * Cólico miserere, Ecuador, El Apuntador, 2009. * El cielo en la piel, en Antología Didáctica del Teatro Mexicano, Vol. 2 (1990-2005), México, Eón/UNAM, 2009. * Benito antes de Juárez en Gente que habla sola, México, Universidad de Chiapas, 2010. *''Una merienda de negros'' en Decálogo. Indagaciones sobre los 10 mandamientos Tomo IV. Buenos Aires, Libros del Rojas, 2010. * El cielo en la piel, México, Teatro sin Paredes, 2010. * Rapsodias para la escena, México, IVEC, Colección Bicentenario, 2011. * Historias para no ir a la cama, México, Malaletra Ediciones, 2011. * Ternura suite, en Méx.ES.Teatro 2011. Octubre de teatro mexicano, México, SRE/INBA/CONACULTA, Centro Dramático Nacional/Gobierno de España, 2011. * De insomnio y media noche —Versión en lengua francesa—, en Nouvelles écritures Théâtrales d’Amerique Latine (30 auteurs sur un plateau), Francia, Éditions Théâtrales, 2012. * Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre, México, Ediciones Teatro sin Paredes, 2012. * Disertaciones sobre un charco, México, Los textos de la Capilla, 2012. * Oscuro, en Tramoya, México, Tercera época, Nº 111, abril-junio, 2012. * El fingidor (traducción del portugués, en colaboración con Beatriz Luna), de Samir Yazbeck, México, Libros de Godot, 2012. * De insomnio y media noche —Versión en lengua francesa—, París, Le miroir qui fume, 2012. * Nacido de un muslo, México, Los textos de la Capilla, 2013. * Ternura suite, México, Ediciones El Milagro, 2013. * Locus solus (antología e introducción), México, Ediciones El Milagro, 2013. * Nuevos territorios del diálogo (traducción del francés, en colaboración con Beatriz Luna), coordinado por Jean-Pierre Ryngaert, México, Paso De Gato, 2013. * Taller de escritura teatral (traducción del francés, en colaboración con Beatriz Luna), de Jean-Pierre Sarrazac y Joseph Danan, México, Paso de Gato, 2013. * Solos en América en Chemins de traverse coord. Joseph Danan y Marie Christine Lesage, Francia, Éditions Teatrales, 2014. * El personaje teatral contemporáneo (traducción del francés, en colaboración con Beatriz Luna) coordinado por Jean-Pierre Ryngaert y Julie Sermon, Paso De Gato, 2016. * Teatro completo II: Bernard-Marie Koltès (edición en colaboración con Beatriz Luna), México, Paso De Gato, 2016. * Nekrópolis en Teatro de las tres Américas. (traducción del portugués, en colaboración con Beatriz Luna) de Roberto Alvim, México, Editorial TSP, 2016. * Esto no es Dinamarca en la colección Consanguíneos de la Editorial Antropófagos, prólogo de Javier Márquez, 2016. * Sutil en la colección Consanguíneos de la Editorial Antropófagos, prólogo de Zoé Méndez Ortiz; estudio de Maricarmen Torroella, 2017. * La semilla e ¿Y si no hubiera un pequeño lugar para mí en este mundo? Prólogo de Martín López Brie, Editorial Teatro Sin Paredes, México, 2017. Puestas en escena * ¿Último round? (2000), FONCA, dir. Germán Castillo, foro La Gruta. * Circo para bobos (2001), Cuarta Pared, dir. Marco Vieyra, foro La Gruta. * La mirada del sordo (2002), UNAM-Festival del Centro Histórico, dir. Alicia Sánchez, Sala Miguel Covarrubias y plancha del Zócalo. * Cuando quiero llorar, no lloro… (2002), Espacio Siete, dir. Rodrígo Mendoza, Teatro Helénico. * Comedia de los errores (2002), Tecnológico de Monterrey, dir. Rodolfo Obregón, Campus Querétaro. * Vestido de novia (2003-2004), INBA-SEP en el Programa Nacional de Teatro Escolar, dir. Rodolfo Obregón, Teatro Julio Jiménez Rueda. * Telefonemas (2004), FONCA, dir. Marco Vieyra, teatro La Capilla. * El cielo en la piel (2004-2005), FONCA-Tapioca Inn, dir. Mahalat Sánchez, teatro La Capilla. * Telefonemas (2005), Instituto Queretano de Cultura, dir. Uriel Bravo, teatro del Museo de la Ciudad de Querétaro. * En las montañas azules (2006), Instituto Queretano de Cultura, dir. Rodolfo Obregón, teatro del Museo de la Ciudad de Querétaro. * El cielo en la piel (2007), Instituto Nacional del Teatro de Argentina y Tapioca Inn, gira por los festivales internacionales de Mendoza, Rosario, MERCOSUR y Andino en Argentina. * On insomnia and midnight (2006), Festival Internacional Cervantino-British Council-Centro Cultural Helénico-Royal Court Theatre, dir. Heittie MacDonald, en el Jerwood Upstairs de Londres, Teatro Cervantes de Guanajuato y foro de La Gruta del Centro Cultural Helénico. * Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre (2006), Coordinación Nacional de Teatro del INBA, dir. Martin Acosta. * De insomnio y medianoche (2007), Centro Cultural Helénico, Royal Court, dir. Martin Acosta, foro La Gruta, versión en español. * Historias de una hiena vacía (2007), FONCA-Centro Cultural Helénico, dirs. Alberto Villarreal y Mahalat Sánchez. * Cuento oblongo (2007), México en Escena, en “Incidente Madriguera”, dir. Alberto Villarreal, La Madriguera. * On insomnia and midnight (2007), La Micro Theater, Instituto Arte Teatral Internacional, NY Culture (City of NY), dir. Berioska Ipinza, teatro ITAI. * Benito antes de Juárez (2007-2008), El Fénix Producciones, Fundación Bancomer, Programa Nacional de Teatro Escolar, dirs. Esteban Castellanos y Edgar Chías, Teatro Juárez de la Ciudad de Oaxaca, Recinto a Juárez en Palacio Nacional, Foro de las Artes del CENART, Teatro Casa de la Paz, de la UAM, Teatro Julio Ximenes Rueda. * Serial (2008), Dramaturgos Mexicanos, FONCA, dir. Alberto Villarreal, La Madriguera. * Le ciel dans la peau (2008), Le mirroir qui fume. París-Nantes, dir. Francoise Thyrion, en el café literario L’Ogre à Plumes. * Güera es la patria (2008), FONCA, Centinela Producciones, dir. Mahalat Sánchez, Teatro La Capilla. * 8: No levantarás falsos testimonios -Una merienda de negros-'' (2009), IBERESCENA, Centro Cultural Rojas de Buenos Aires, dir. Matías Feldman, Espacio Biblioteca del Centro Cultural Ricardo Rojas. * ''Fronteras (2009-2010), Co-producción Festival Internacional Cervantino, FONCA, INBA, Théâtre d’Aujourd’hui, de Montreal, dir. David Psalmon, Teatro Cervantes de Guanajuato, Teatro Julio Castillo del Centro Cultural del Bosque. * A su sombra -Στη Σκιά Του (2011), Festival Internacional de Patras, dir. Christos Strepkos, Fortaleza de Patras, Grecia. * Nacido de un muslo (2011), UANL, dir. Iván Domínguez-Azdar, Sala Experimental, Nuevo León, México. * Ternura suite (2011), Sistema de Teatros de la Ciudad de México y Coordinación Nacional de Teatro del INBA, dir. Richard Viqueira, Teatro Benito Juárez y Julio Castillo. * Contra ellas (2012), Teatro sin Paredes, dir. David Psalmon, Modelo de Teatro fórum, versión itinerante. * Oscuro (2012), Instituto Potosino de Bellas Artes y Coordinación Nacional de Teatro del INBA, dir. Marco Vieyra, Teatro El Galeón. * Disertaciones sobre un charco (2012), 8m3 y Teatro La Capilla, dir. David Jiménez, Teatro La Capilla. * La huella del Pájaro (2012), Drama Fest, dir. David Gaitán, Plaza de Coyoacán, Zócalo de la Ciudad de México. * Interior 3 (2013), Micro Teatro México, dir. David Jiménez, Micro Teatro México. * Aspiracional (2013), Atabal Creación Artística y Barón Negro, dir. Edén Coronado, Museo de la Ciudad de Querétaro. * Por el trabajo (2014), Teatro sin Paredes, dir. David Psalmon, Modelo de Teatro fórum, versión itinerante. * ¿Sientes el frío que se acerca? (2014), Petit Comité y Cadáver Estacional, dir. David Jiménez. * Aspiracional (2015), Atabal, dir. Edén Coronado. * Un día ya no estaremos aquí, creo (2016), dir. David Jiménez, Teatro experimental, Tampico. * Cráneo (2016), Gorguz Teatro, dir. Alberto Ontiveros. Festival de Teatro de Nuevo León. * En las montañas azules (2016), dir. Emmanuel Morales, Foro Shakespeare. * La tierra que nunca pisamos (2016), dir. Marco Vieyra, Teatro polivalente, Centro de las Artes de San Luis Potosí. * Esto no es Dinamarca (2016), dir. David Jiménez Sánchez, Museo Universitario del Chopo. * Proyecto sutil (2016), dir. Diego del Río, Teatro Juan Ruiz de Alarcón, UNAM, Dramafest. * Der Himmel in der Haut (2017), dir. Inka Neubert, Theater Felina Areal, Mannheim. * Una merienda de negros (2017), dir. Boris Shoemann, Casa del Lago. * ¿Y si no hubiera un pequeño lugar para mí en este mundo? (2017) Gorguz Teatro, dir. Alberto Ontiveros. Teatro de la Ciudad, Monterrey, Nuevo León. * La Semilla (2017) dir. Cristian Drut. Buenos Aires, Argentina (Estreno mundial, 22 de julio) proyecto apoyado por IBERESCENA. Abasto Social Club * La Semilla (2017) dir. Gabriela Ochoa. México (Estreno en CDMX, 3 de agosto) Coproducción de En la margen teatro, Conejillos de indias teatro y Colectivo Teatro Sin Paredes. Teatro Xavier Rojas, El Granero CCB-INBA * La Semilla (2017) dir. Gabriela Ochoa y Cristian Drut. Valencia, España. (Estreno en Valencia, 22 de septiembre) proyecto apoyado por IBERESCENA y Creadores. Escuela Off. * 140 (2017) dir. Richard Viqueira. Foro Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, UNAM, Vértice. (Colaboración en creación de texto dramático colectivo) *''Fuera de la tarjeta postal'' (2018), dir. Luis Ramírez, en el marco del Festival del Calor 2018, Centro Cultural Olimpo, Mérida, Yucatan. Festivales * Mostra SECS das Artes, 2003. Latinidades. Brasil. Presentaciones de Telefonemas. * 7 Festivales Internacionales Teatro del Mundo, 2006. Argentina. Presentaciones de El cielo en la piel. * Festival Internacional Cervantino, 2006. México. Presentaciones de On Insomnia and Midnight. * Tramedautore], 2008. Italia. Piccolo Teatro de Milán, Presentación de Crack o delle cose senze nome. * International Fringe Festival de NY, 2008. Estados Unidos. Presentación de On Insomnia and Midnight. * Festival Internacional Cervantino, 2009 México. Presentación de Fronteras. * Decálogo, 2009. Argentina. Temporada de Una merienda de negros. * Fórum de Dramaturgia Contemporánea, 2009. Grecia. Lectura de A su sombra. * Festival Creatividad sin Fronteras, 2010. El Salvador. Presentaciones de Benito antes de Juárez. * Festival Internacional de Teatro Latino, 2010. Estados Unidos. Presentaciones de Benito antes de Juárez. * FITAZ, 2010. Bolivia. Presentación de Benito antes de Juárez. * FIND, 2010. Alemania. Lectura de Grenzen (Fronteras) en la Schaubühne de Berlín. * La Mousson d'été, 2010. Francia. Lectura de Le Ciel dans la Peau. * México a Escena, 2010. España. Temporada de De insomnio y media noche, Teatro La Grada, Madrid. * Festival RING (Rencontres Internationales des Nouvelles Générations), 2010. Lectura de Le Ciel dans la Peau por Romane Bohringer. Nancy, Francia. Théâtre de la Manufacture. * Festival THEAVIDA, 2011. Montpellier, Francia. Lectura de Le Ciel dans la Peau. * Festival Hecho en México, 2011. Lyon, Francia. Lecturas de Le Ciel dans la Peau y de Heures de Nuit en el Théâtre de l'Elysse. Una producción del Colectivo La Organización y la editorial Le Miroir qui Fume. * Festival Internacional de Patras, 2011. Grecia. Lectura de Serial. Dir. Christos Strepkos. Castillo de Patras. * Autores Mexicanos Contemporáneos, 2011. Madrid, España. Lectura de Ternura suite en el teatro Valle-Inclán del Centro Dramático Nacional. * La Mousson d'été, 2012. Francia. Lectura espectáculo de Heures de Niut. Dir. Veronique Bellegard. * Teatro por la Identidad, 2012. Buenos Aires. Lectura de De insomnio y media noche. Dir. Fernanda del Monte. IUNA. * DramaFest, 2012. México. Presentación de Tras la huella del pájaro. Dir. David Gaitán. México, DF. Zócalo capitalino y Coyoacán. * Festival Carrefour, 2012. Québec. Lectura espectáculo de Le Ciel dans la Peau. * Festival de teatro de Nuevo León, 2012. México. Presentación de Disertaciones sobre un charco. Dir. David Jiménez. Sala experimental. * Muestra Nacional de Teatro, 2013. México. Presentación de las obras Ternura suite, dirección Richard Viqueira; Nacido de un muslo, dirección Iván Domínguez Azdar, y Oscuro, dirección Marco Vieyra. San Luis Potosí. * Festival Escena Contemporánea, 2013 Madrid. Presentación de Ternura suite. Dir. Richard Viqueira. Teatro Cuarta Pared. * Mexico/US, 2013, Lark Play Development Center, Nueva York. Lectura de The sky on the skin. Dir. Mariana Carreño. * Festival Europe et cies, 2013 Lyon, Francia. Presentación de Le Ciel dans la Peau en el Théâtre des Marroniers. * Festival Théâtre Lecture, 2014. Francia. Lectura espectáculo de Heures de Nuit. Dir. Bertrand Marcos. Maison de L'Amerique Latine. * Festival Los Ocupas, 2014. Costa Rica. Presentación de Ternura suite. Dir. Moy Arburola y Pablo Morales. * 23 edición del Festival Don Quijote, 2014<. Francia. Lectura espectáculo de Heures de Nuit. Dir. Bertrand Marcos. Espace Beaujon. * Festival Compañerismo, 2014. (Organizado por la Cia Jolie Môme). Saint Denis, Francia. Presentación de Le Ciel dans la Peau en el Teatro de la Belle Etoile. * Festival Perils Jeune!, en Confluences Lieu d'engagement artistique, 2014. París, Francia. Presentación de Le Ciel dans la Peau seguido de un debate en presencia de Benoît Hervieu (quien fue director del bureau Amériques de Reporters sans frontières desde 2005), Anaïs Cintas (directora de la Cia Les Montures du Temps y quien dirige Le Ciel dans la Peau), Manuel Ulloa Colonia (editor de esta obra en Francia. Ed. Le Miroir qui Fume) y la actriz Odille Lauria. * Creador.Es, 2015. Valencia, España. Impartición del taller "Memoria y posibilidad de futuro", y presentación en lectura dramatizada de la obra La semilla. * Center of Mexican Studies in UK, King's College, 2015. Lectura dramatizada de la obra La semilla, dir. Olinda Larrande. King's College de Londres. * DICHTER BIJ MEXICO, 2017. Charla y lectura de obras traducidas al holandés. Bellevue Theater, Ámsterdam. * Creador.Es, 2017. Valencia, España. Impartición del workshop "Actor, personaje, figura" en la SGAE, y estreno de La Semilla en la Sala Off. Premios * Tercer lugar en el Segundo Concurso Nacional Teatro Nuevo de SOGEM-ICCM, por Cuando quiero llorar, no lloro… (2001). * Mención de Honor con Telefonemas, Premio Nacional de Dramaturgia Manuel Herrera 2002. * En las montañas azules, Obra Finalista del Premio Nacional de Dramaturgia Manuel Herrera 2005. Premio tripartita. * Premio Óscar Liera de la AMCT a la Dramaturgia contemporánea por las obras Crack, o de las cosas sin nombre, y por De insomnio y medianoche (2007). *Premio Nacional de Literatura José Fuentes Mares por la obra De insomnio y medianoche (2009). *Premio Nacional de Dramaturgia Juan Ruiz de Alarcón (2016). Categoría:Dramaturgos de México